1. Field
Embodiments of the disclosure relate generally to the field of electrical power generation for aircraft and more particularly to a system employing a thermoelectric generator engaged between aircraft interior and exterior surfaces for generation of electricity using temperature differential between the surfaces.
2. Background
Modern aircraft employ electrical power for numerous on board systems. Conventional generation of electricity for such usage is accomplished with engine or auxiliary power unit (APU) driven generators located in the aircraft. Power from the generators is then routed through the aircraft for use with standard electrical cabling in numerous wire harnesses. Issues of weight for the extensive wiring systems as well as the potential for undesirable electrical discharge within the circuit system have prompted examination of alternative power routing techniques.
As an example, a system that uses a laser powered by the conventional centralized generation system to inject power in the form of light into a fiber optic cable and a photovoltaic (PV) array to convert the light back into electricity for powering devices has been developed. This system avoids the issues associated with undesirable electrical discharge in the power distribution system but still results in significant weight in the aircraft since fiber optic cables must replace the conventional wiring harnesses throughout the aircraft. Additionally, the amount of power the laser optical system can produce and transmit is limited.
It is therefore desirable to provide an electrical generation system which is distributed to avoid extensive wiring harnesses and which is efficient, low-maintenance, robust, reliable, solid-state and yet providing sufficient power for operation of selected aircraft systems.